


but i can’t help falling in love with you

by maddypng



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, do i know how to write anything that's not fluffy and cute, no to answer my own question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddypng/pseuds/maddypng
Summary: Jake could tell something was up with his girlfriend.(Or: Amy brings up the conversation they had the night of the bet about not falling in love with Jake.)





	but i can’t help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all
> 
> so i made a tumblr post about this literally years ago but i cannot find it so here's a cute story about their conversation instead

Jake could tell something was up with his girlfriend.

They had both finished their cases early for the day and had decided to go out to dinner instead of just ordering take out and watching Jeopardy! in their pajamas. Amy had been her normal brilliant self through the dinner, but he noticed that at some point during their conversation on the drive back to his apartment, she had started to get quieter and quieter.

He hoped that he hadn’t said anything to upset her because things had been really, _really_ good between them lately. Not that they had had many issues in their relationship to begin with, but they had just gotten back from their cruise, and Amy had met his mom (even if the visit was marred by the presence of his father). Plus, they had said, “I love you” to one another.

God, Jake still couldn’t believe it. Amy Santiago loved _him_. Jake Peralta. He was a goofball, a mess of a man, and Amy, smart, organized, beautiful, best detective he knows, loves him, despite all of his issues. He knew he loved her since like Halloween, when she had outsmarted all of them after him and Holt were complete jackasses to her. But after everything that happened with Sophia, he was hesitant to tell her he loved her. He couldn’t lose her, when she was easily the best thing to ever happen to him.

And even when she did say, “I love you” first, he _still_ was hesitant to say it back, his insecurities whispering in his ear, telling him it was too good to be true. It was only when he saw how disappointed she was when he said, “noice, smort” that he realized that she did really love him. And ever since then, he hasn’t been able to stop saying it. She was literally brushing her hair the other morning and he just burst it out. Her smile makes it worth it every time he says it.

Which brings him back to the present. He thought they were good. They’re in love now. And yet, it seems like she’s ignoring him. She’s currently digging through her draw of clothes that she keeps at his apartment, looking for her favorite cotton shorts. He sees that she grabs one of his t-shirts before starting to change. So, she can’t be that mad at him, or else, she would have said something by now, instead of changing into her pajamas. He needs to test the waters with her mood, before deciding how to broach the topic of her unusual quietness.

“Hey, babe, do you want to watch HGTV? I think _Love It or List It_ is on.”

Amy makes a noncommittal noise. “Sure, Jake. That’s fine. I’m going to brush my teeth and take out my contacts,” moving towards his bathroom as she talks.

He guesses that’s not exactly out of the ordinary, Amy does love _Love It or List It_ , but most nights, they usually debate whether to watch HGTV, Food Network, or picking a movie (where Amy only lets him choose Die Hard once a month).

As he waits for Amy to finish up in the bathroom, he changes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then makes himself comfy on the couch, choosing to brush his teeth right before hopping into bed. Also, he hopes if he gives Amy a couple minutes to herself, she might tell him what’s going on.

She emerges from the bathroom, looking positively adorable wearing her glasses. She shuffles her way over to him, immediately falling into his arms. He kisses the top of her head as she snuggles further into him.

Jake thinks they’ve gotten past Amy being inside her head, but he notices she’s quieter than normal during the show. Normally, the two of them are debating about whether or not the couple should stay in their home or if they should move (Amy always thinks they should move, Jake can be swayed either way depending on Hilary’s design). However, whenever Jake makes a comment, Amy hasn’t really contributed to the conversation.

Jake knows he should bring it up. He doesn’t want her to be mad at him. He doesn’t think she is, but he should always double check. And if she isn’t mad at him, he wants to know what’s bothering her, so he can help her overcome it.

Taking a deep breath, silently telling himself he won’t screw this up, he says, “Hey, Ames?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Is everything okay? I noticed you’ve been kind of quiet since we drove back from Antonio’s and I just want to make sure you’re doing okay.”

Amy freezes in his arms, causing him to start to panic a little bit. He quickly tells himself to pull it together or he might freak out his girlfriend even more.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Or if I’m completely misreading this, and you’re just tired, that’s fine, too. Just know…” Jake gulps, “I’m here for you.”

Amy lifts herself up and turns around to face him, her eyes showing no anger, only love.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Jake. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had been so within myself.”

“It’s okay, Amy.”

“No, no, it’s not.” Amy bites her lip, looking like she’s debating on whether or not to share whatever’s been plaguing her thoughts. Jake tries not to worry that she’s nervous to tell him.

Letting out a deep breath, Amy says, “So, in the car, you casually mentioned something about the bet and the date from that night, and it got me thinking about that night. And I started thinking about how you said to me, ‘ _you’re not allowed to fall in love with me,_ ’ and I replied, ‘ _won’t be a problem_ ,’ and for me to have said that to you, just seems rude, in hindsight. Because I’m so lucky to have fallen in love with you.”

Jake’s heart physically feels like it’s feeling with affection for his girlfriend. He literally cannot believe his luck. He grins so big at her; he feels like his cheeks might fall off.

“Amy, why wouldn’t you want to tell me that?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t want you to make fun of me.”

Jake shifts his face from sheer happiness to something between a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Why would I make fun of you?”

“I don’t know! For being cheesy?”

He throws his head back in laughter at that. “Ames, it _is_ cheesy, but I love it when you’re cheesy. And besides, at the time, I don’t blame you for not falling for me. I think I needed to grow up at that point, and I honestly hadn’t fully admitted I liked you. It wasn’t until tactical village that I realized I wanted to be with you.”

“When I went on a date with Teddy.”

“Yes, when you went on a date with Teddy. But it’s fine. We got here eventually.”

Amy finally starts smiling at him. “You’re right, we did get here eventually. And it’s pretty nice.”

“Just nice?”

Amy wraps her arms around his neck, Jake adjusting his arms to wrap more completely around her torso, her sinking more fully into him.

“Actually, it’s better than nice. It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Smiling, Jake replies, “Ditto.”

Giggling, Amy leans in, her lips ghosting his, “You’re a dork. I love you.”

Closing the gap, Jake replies, “I love you, too.”

Amy sighs into the kiss, opening her mouth a little bit, allowing Jake to snake his tongue into her mouth. Jake loves this. Don’t get him wrong, he loves having sex with Amy (they are _very good_ at it), but there’s something so intimate and domestic about making out with her on his couch that makes his heart race just a little bit harder.

After a couple of minutes, she pulls away, her glasses askew on her face, making her look even cuter than normal. She reaches up and adjusts them.

“I’m sorry if I freaked out earlier.”

“Amy, it’s okay. Really.”

“Okay. And for what it’s worth, I liked you too the night of the bet. I just hadn’t admitted it to myself.”

Jake smiles. “Yeah, apparently that only happened when we went to New York with Sophia and Teddy.”

Groaning, Amy leans her head against his chest.

“Please do not remind me of that weekend.”

“Sorry, sorry. Moving on.”

Looking up, she leans up again to give me a quick peck on the lips. She moves over to be in the crook of his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

“So, tell me what I’ve missed on _Love It or List It_ and where you stand. I haven’t been paying attention.”

“Okay, baby, buckle up. It’s a _doozy_ of a situation…”

And after Jake explains the episode to his girlfriend and they’re playfully bickering about what the couple should do with their home; he thinks back to what Amy said. Maybe they would’ve been doing this sooner if either of them had realized their feelings sooner, but he’s just glad they got here at all. He loves being in love with Amy Santiago, and he can’t wait for what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos as always <3 you can find me on tumblr @ chasesjackson


End file.
